


419对象是老师怎么办

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: Nine Percent(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	419对象是老师怎么办

02

朱正廷抱着男人的脖子倒在小宾馆大床上被亲得意乱情迷，酒精跟着额头淌下的热汗挥发了不少，可男人温润火烫的唇舌碾过他敏感的耳垂和颈侧，带着战栗的火苗和一片密密麻麻的酥痒。

他望进蔡徐坤那点燃了欲望的，坠着片星河的黑亮眸子，酒劲过去了，人却更醉了。

与平常以往的朱正廷相比，来酒吧喝酒买醉已是叛逆中的极限，更遑论随便在酒吧跟个男人出去开房。

还是一个举手投足，一个眼神，一个轻哼都让他快疯了的陌生男人。

“小家伙，是第一次?”

蔡徐坤剥开他上身单薄的衬衫，带层薄茧的大手抚过略带一层薄粉的胸膛，蹭过那悄然挺立的茱萸和精致的腹肌，抬起泛光的眸子如狼似虎地盯着他。

朱正廷据理力争：“虽然是，但是肯定会满足你的。”

趴在他身上的男人笑了，喉间滚过的一丝低哑笑意淬着火苗，那眸子若有似无地勾引着他。

朱正廷虎了，拉过蔡徐坤的脖子主动送上嘴唇，手忙脚乱地去脱他的上衣和裤子。灼热硬挺的部位相互磨蹭着，舒爽得朱正廷本就混沌的大脑更加空白，满身满心都在那埋在他颈窝和锁骨舔弄的男人身上。

“好痒……嗯……”

“你真敏感，”蔡徐坤挑着嘴角自他尖俏的下巴吻下去，在瓷白泛着粉红的胸膛上绘出点点红霜，随后在朱正廷一声诱人的闷哼中含住一颗挺立，用舌尖挑逗着，“胸也很敏感，浑身都在颤，真可爱。”

酥麻的快感自胸前一波波涌来，蔡徐坤的另一只手绕着另一边敏感的乳晕打着转，揉捏捻弄着，下半身原本轻微的摩擦慢慢变成越发凶狠的撞击。

“我……我不可爱……”朱正廷哆哆嗦嗦地说，仰高了头承受着敏感处被肆意挑逗的快感，“你……好像很会……”

蔡徐坤又抬着眸子对他笑着，大手滑下去揉搓着朱正廷硬挺得不住流着前液的性器。

可怜的小雏儿努力想做出一副老成模样，可还是被蔡徐坤的大手撸得爽到说不出话……这和自慰差上太多，男人技巧性的揉搓着冠状沟的凹陷和汩汩冒着前液的铃口。

他不想表现得太幼稚太青涩，可是男人的手真的……好舒服哦…………

“啊……嗯……别那么用力……太快了……”

“舒服吗?还想更舒服吗？”

蔡徐坤低沉的声音引诱着他。

朱正廷蒙了层泪光的眼睛红通通地看着他，下身的快感越发清晰，带着薄茧的手指就着铃口淌出的前液刮搔着龟头。

没经历过多少人事，为数不多都是和拇指姑娘亲热的朱正廷哪里经历过这个，埋在他腿间的男人并未体谅他的青涩，手上动作逐渐加快，在一片越发灼热的酥麻中，他被没入了一片高热。

“哈啊……好爽……”

火热的舌头绕着涨得通红的柱身顶端打着转，撩动着敏感得不住流水的小孔，随后他将眼前粉白的性器含进口中，向喉咙最深处顶去。

“啊啊……啊……好舒服……”朱正廷难耐地仰高了头，两条修长双腿搭上蔡徐坤的肩膀，颤抖着夹紧腿间毛茸茸的头。

被吸吮的感觉太强烈，他爽得脚趾跟着蜷起，喉间发出的呻吟越发急促起来。

“太快了……受不了了，我要射了……吐出来，吐出来……啊……”

后半句淹没在高潮时被夺去声音的无声嘶喊中，蔡徐坤抬起头来，幽暗不见底的黑眸子盯住他的猎物，带点腥膻的嘴唇撬开他的牙关，翻搅着他再无力反抗的小舌。

“小家伙，不是说要满足我吗？一个人爽成这样怎么行?”

朱正廷刚从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，微睁开含着泪的眸子含羞带怯地看他一眼：“我……我帮你弄……”

他刚想翻身起来将身上的人压下去，蔡徐坤叼着他的耳垂舔吻得他又软下腰去，捂着嘴侧过头嗯嗯啊啊地叫起来，端是副好欺负的模样。

低沉磁性的声音贴在他耳边。

“小家伙，忘记说，我只做1，所以……换种方式满足我吧。”

03

朱正廷怎么也没想到，他从酒吧艳遇了一个陌生男人，男人漂亮得不可方物，是举手投足都让他陷于疯狂的那一种类型。

一向只做乖宝宝的失恋青年虎了，拉着人到附近小宾馆开了个房，压上了床，本以为可以春宵一夜，销魂入骨，却没想到他此刻正乖巧地被这人掰开了大腿，挤了冰凉的润滑剂探进后穴。

那根不老实的手指头在他穴肉边磨蹭抠挖着，随后那手指加大了力度，又向紧致的肉穴探进第二指和第三指。

朱正廷把自己蒙进被子里，疼得咬住了被角不敢吭声。已经够丢人的了，他再疼得要流眼泪的话，他真的不要再见人了。

419就算了，他还是被压在下面被艹的那一个，他廷哥这么多年的坚持和信念全跟着那在他身体里扩张的手指变成了绕指柔。

“小家伙，你里面又热又紧，我快要忍不住了……”

“嗯……你轻点……还有……我不叫小家伙，我有名字的……”

蔡徐坤笑了笑，面上温柔如水，手上却凶狠地在他身体里狠狠戳弄了两下。朱正廷身前垂下去的性器登时兴奋地跳了两下，含羞带怯地在蔡徐坤眼前挺立起来。

“啊你……不要看啦！”朱正廷虎不住了，越发将自己烧得通红的脸埋进被褥中，只是眼前黑暗了，身下那克服了痛感渐渐涌起的酥麻和咕啾咕啾的水声越发清晰，臊得他浑身更加敏感。

蔡徐坤舔弄着他的喉结，低喘着抽出湿哒哒的手指：“如果你愿意告诉我你的名字的话，那我很愿意为你破例。”

火热硬挺的性器抵上他不住收缩的小穴，也不着急顶进那紧致的圣地，一边慢条斯理地舔弄着他胸口红肿凸起的肉粒，一边用性器顶端磨蹭着发麻的穴口。

“唔……我……我叫朱正廷……”被磨得有些难耐的朱正廷有些无助地抓住蔡徐坤的胳膊，咬紧下唇却还是无意泄出点点呻吟，身体里刚刚被开拓过的地方涌起又麻又痒的空虚，身前又硬挺得发疼难受，“别蹭了……里面好难受……进来好吗……”

“正廷……名字很好听，叫你正正好吗?”

“唔……嗯……好……那你，叫什么……”

身下的男孩红着眼圈期待地看着他，纯得像一只误入了狼窟的小兔子，蔡徐坤再忍不住身下硬得爆炸的欲望，缓缓破开那处子之地顶进紧致的小穴。

“啊……好痛……你怎么这么大……疼……疼……出去……呜呜……我不要了……”

从未被造访过的软嫩穴肉紧紧包裹着他的性器头部，又湿又热的触感快将他逼疯，蔡徐坤哪里还能退出这般美好的地方，暂停住向更深的地方顶进去的欲望，撬开他顺从的牙关勾住他僵硬住的小舌。

“唔……唔嗯……”下半身慢慢适应了巨大的尺寸，舌头又被吮得舒爽不已，朱正廷在二人唇齿相接发出的滋滋水声中又软下腰去，蔡徐坤趁势将粗硬性器楔进紧致穴道中。

“正正好乖，全部吃下去了，还疼吗？”

紧致的穴肉随着呼吸心跳紧咬住他整根性器，哪怕不抽动，也仿若几百张乖巧的小嘴吮吸一样，爽得他低喘起来。

蔡徐坤忍得辛苦，热辣的汗珠从额头滚落下去，沾湿他的两鬓，偏巧那两只陷入了情欲的黑亮眸子也湿漉漉得分外讨喜。

他试探性缓慢抽动了两下，身下的人红着脸咬紧下唇，一双大眼睛涌上动情的水雾，不住泄出两声软腻的轻哼。

后穴被粗硬的柱身磨蹭过的地方升起点点异样的酥麻和饱胀感，身体更深处渴望叫嚣着被更凶狠的摩擦，空虚难耐，在蔡徐坤慢条斯理地抽出性器又噗嗤一声撞进来的水声中无限放大。

“啊……”他低哑地叫了一声，婉转着尾音透着愉悦，“里面好奇怪，又麻又热……”

蔡徐坤将那两条无所适从的修长大腿盘上自己的腰，趴在朱正廷耳边动情地舔舐着他耳垂上的那块软肉，下身开始加快速度，在他体内试探地戳刺着。

“正正……你现在像一只可爱的小兔子，又乖巧又粘人……嗯……”他鼻音滚过低沉的轻哼，快感自两人连接的地方不断涌来，如浪潮一样起起伏伏地淹没，抽走所剩无几的氧气，“叫我名字好吗，我叫坤……”

后庭已完全适应了硬物抽插时的疼痛感，反而那密密麻麻的酥麻感渐渐占了上风，朱正廷被顶得大脑一片空白，只机械地听见了蔡徐坤附在他耳边念出的名字，无意识地哼叫着。

“好奇怪……嗯……嗯嗯……再深一点……里面……”

也不知是蹭到了哪个诡谲的开关，沉溺于温情的朱正廷一下子弹起了细腰，呻吟拔高着像溺水一样攀紧蔡徐坤的脖子。

“哈啊……别……别碰那……啊啊……别碰那里……好奇怪，啊……”

“是这里吗？确定不要我碰吗？”

蔡徐坤恶意地用顶端捻弄了两下那个小地方，得到了朱正廷难耐地左右摇着头呻吟的美好场面。

朱正廷被磨蹭得眼角抑制不住涌出生理泪水，硕大的龟头毫不留情地捻弄着那从未被人疼爱过的小腺体，每一次轻微的磨蹭都是灭顶的快感。

蔡徐坤也不知道是故意还是如何，扣紧了朱正廷在他眼前左摇右摆的细腰，下身一次比一次凶狠地捅进稚嫩的肉穴，但偏偏每次都故意躲开那让朱正廷发狂的地方。

身体最深处被无情侵犯着，可不被满足的空虚感却更盛了，被欺负的小兔子仿佛耷拉下来一对大耳朵，被盘在蔡徐坤腰上的两条长腿难耐地磨蹭着。

“坤……坤……顶我那里……我想要……”

“呵……”得了趣的蔡徐坤轻笑一声，故意逗弄他，“不是不让我碰吗?正正怎么能说谎呢……”

“呜……嗯嗯……我没说谎……”

话还没说完，蔡徐坤便将他拦腰抱起来，肉棒抵着那饥渴良久的小凸起，硬生生将他翻过身去。朱正廷哪里受过这般刺激，险些在这一个翻转中泄了身。

可蔡徐坤依然不体谅他的青涩，抓紧眼前丰满臀肉，爱不释手地拉扯揉搓着，硬得暗红色的肉刃毫不留情地捅进那被欺负得显出嫣红色的小穴，速度越来越快，每一次都刚好蹭过那令朱正廷发狂地地方。

“啊啊啊……太快了……坤……坤……受不了了……”

灭顶的快感源源不断地顺着脊椎骨到达他空白一片被快感刺激得发麻的大脑，蔡徐坤俯下身子，火烫的唇舌着迷地舔吮着他瓷白的脊背，整间小屋子弥漫着他克制不住一声浪过一声的吟叫和蔡徐坤压抑住却越发凶猛的低喘。

啪啪的拍肉声和淫靡的水声刺激着朱正廷的耳膜，快感在体内越积越多，像无处发泄的电流流窜在每一个神经末梢。

“啊啊……爽死了……怎么会这么爽……再快一点……要去了……要射了……”

朱正廷握住身前被撞得不住摇摆的欲望抚慰着，前后夹击的快感激得他矮下腰，只高高抬起臀部迎合着身后越发凶狠的撞击。

“好爽……爽死了……坤……坤你好棒……呜呜……嗯……”

蔡徐坤被眼前的人激得双眼发红，低吼了两声探过手去替他撸动着身前不住痉挛濒临射精的欲望，在体液快汹涌而出时伸手堵住了那粉白性器的顶端。

“啊……”濒临高潮却被堵住出路的朱正廷哑着嗓子，红通通的眼睛回眸去看在他身后狠狠顶弄的蔡徐坤，“坤……不要……好难受，让我射……”

“正正……宝贝……你好棒……”蔡徐坤凑上去就着他的动作吻着他的嘴唇，勾着他的软舌吸吮着他口中甘甜的津液，“想射吗？叫两声好哥哥，我就满足你如何。”

“唔……呜呜……”后穴剧烈摩擦的快感越积越多，前方不能发泄的困顿让他越发难耐，只得矮下腰身哭着呻吟，“好哥哥……我真的受不住了……让我射……让我射吧……”

高潮痉挛的肠道狠狠翻搅着体内冲刺的硬物，蔡徐坤被吸得快缴械，眼前被刺激得片片都是快感的白光，于一片飘飘浮浮的梦境中逐渐溺水，世界只剩下包裹住他的火热肉体。

蔡徐坤就着痉挛的肠道狠狠冲刺了十几次，才在射精时松开对朱正廷的桎梏。微凉的精水猛地冲进高潮许久的小穴，朱正廷趴在枕头上哭吟着，大手还在撸动着他持续射精的性器，绵长他的高潮。

“正正，第一次就能这么感性……再多来几次，就更能得趣了。”

“唔……”朱正廷把自己的头埋进枕头里，有些害羞，闷闷地说，“你……还不拔出去……”

蔡徐坤把他拥在怀里，轻轻吻去他眼周的泪水，软下去的分身从闭合不上的后穴中滑出，浊白的精水跟着被肉棒带出，顺着泛点粉色的大腿根缓缓淌下，端是副极度淫靡的景色。

只是趴伏在那里的朱正廷浑然不知，将眼前美景尽收眼底的蔡徐坤又狠狠吞了次口水，黑亮的眸子露出摄人的光。

他想舔上那不住流着浊白体液的小穴，想将舌头探进去，尝尝那让他销魂蚀骨的穴肉是如何美味，想舔得他不住颤抖求饶，用淬了蜜糖似的嗓子叫着他好哥哥，想把他舔射……

这太过了。

蔡徐坤发觉自己克制不住对眼前人的饥渴欲望，喉结上下翻动，压抑下心口快冲破出来的悸动。

“正正，我抱你去清洗好不好？”

朱正廷已然乖巧地闭上双眼沉进了梦乡，睡梦中哼哼唧唧的，软糯得像只被欺负狠了的小肉兔子。

蔡徐坤哑然失笑，眸子染上温柔神色，拦腰抱起朱正廷的细腰，起身抱着他去了卫生间。

朱正廷顺势伸了胳膊，往他颈窝里蹭了蹭，软软的头发像蹭在蔡徐坤的心窝，那纤长睫毛上刚巧沾着的一两滴小泪珠也化作小蝴蝶，一路颤进他的心里，栖息在他心头最软的位置。

他勾了勾嘴角，眸色沉下来，低头在他嘴唇上亲了一口。

“朱正廷，我记住了。”


End file.
